As present, many products, packaged or bottled, are distributed and disposed to the consumer by way of appreciably standard measures. As a characteristic example, the dispenser machines for cigarettes or drinks can be mentioned. In such machines, the products are introduced and piled up in vertical loaders consisting of a base-plate at the bottom which prevents the outfalling of the products through the lower zone.
The activating function of traditional dispensers is carried out by way of a pushing rod which displaces the product situated on the bottom towards one side supplied by a window, while the rest of the elements of the pile stay inside the loader. Another alternative solution is to make use of a lever whose revolving evolution reaches on to the lower package, removing it by the same manner towards one side. Both mechanisms occupy a considerable space, increasing for that matter, the size of the machine.
In both of the known versions, the lower product makes displacements at the bottom while it is trapped between the base of the dispenser and the weight of the pile of products. In some cases the weight of the column, and in others, the fact that many packaged products are usually wrapped in an exterior cover, a certain light sticking between the products is occasioned. As a result of that, the dispenser device has to make great effort for which, having in mind the fragility of the package, fractures or raptures in the package are produced.
As a consequence, the purpose is not only to deliver the product situated below, but also to do this in such a way that it separates itself easily from the upper one and that it goes out by its own weight without any barriers. Moreover, the purpose is also to avoid unnecessary spaces inside the machine for the fact that if the product does not have to go out towards one side or towards the front, this surface can be occupied by other elements, reducing for that matter the space occupied by the device and consequently the size of the machine.